Cliffnotes, June 15, 2000 AU
by Chance
Summary: AU in Cliffnotes


Title: AU Cliffnotes, June 15, 2000 

Author: Chance

E-mail: chance1562@aol.com

Feedback: Please! g

Category: Family

Spoilers: none

Season/sequel/series: Cliffnotes, kind of g

Rating: G

Content warnings: none really g

Summary: In Cliffnotes

Archive: The Wanderings, ELF Command, Avant Guard, and WWOMB, anyone else ask g

Disclaimer: I don't own seaQuest or anyone or thing related with the show, so don't sue I didn't make any money g

Author's notes: Okay, this is an AU off of Cliffnotes g Hey, I have to write what comes g Set in the Cailin universe, and yes, I heard the song, it inspired me and yes I do have a thing about singing g Thanks again to Shannon for the beta g

For AT, I miss you.

Cailin Wolenczak let loose with another brief cough, sniffling and leaning her head back as her nose was gently wiped. It sucked having a cold, especially here on a submarine where she had to be kept away from everyone lest it spread to the rest of the crew. Even attwo she knew how fast a sickness could spread through an enclosed area like the seaQuest and she didn't want to get anyone sick, so she stuck it out as best she could, but even the bravest child got whiny every now and then.

"Daddy, I don't feel good," she said tearfully as the cough finally ended. She looked up at her father as he once again settled on the side of her bed and began to dab at her forehead with a cool washcloth, trying to get her temperature back to normal. He hated it when she was sick, not because it was extra work, although that was certainly part of it, but he just hated to see her in any kind of pain, especially when there really wasn't anything he could do to help…except hold her.

He stood and gently picked her up before settling them both on the bed, Cailin firmly tucked in his lap with her head on his chest.

"I know you don't, Baby, but it'll get better soon, I promise," he said reassuringly. "Dr. Westphalen said it was a regular cold and you should be back to normal by next week. I know it's boring though."

She nodded and cuddled closer, having him near was doing more for her than the antibiotics she was on. A yawn fought its way out of her throat before she could stop it and she felt the gentle sway as he began to rock them, back and forth, humming a song under his breath.

"Can we play a game later? Just you and me?" she asked imploringly, loving it when it was just the two of them together.

"Sure, any game you like…as long as you stay in bed," he teased with a smile before humming again, gently trying to rock her to sleep.

"Goody," she answered sleepily, her blue eyes drifting shut with every passing second. "I love that song…"

In another minute she was fast asleep, cradled safely in her father's arms. He continued to hum softly, lost in the moment and didn't hear the knock on the door until it opened and Nathan was standing at the entrance, taking in the scene before him. 

The older man strained to hear the low humming and caught a few bars of the music before Lucas realized he was standing there and looked up. A blush strained the teenager's cheeks and he coughed softly, clearing his throat.

"Uh, hi Sir, I uh, didn't see you there," he said as he got up and gently laid Cailin back on the bed, bringing the covers up and firmly nestling them under her chin. He turned to the captain and gestured for the man to take his desk chair while he sat on the side of the bed, a hand absently stroking the hair back from Cailin's face.

"I just came to check on you guys and see how she was doing," Nathan answered, glancing over at the little girl, checking for himself that she was fine. Kristin had assured him that it was just a cold, but he couldn't help worrying about her; she was family in every way that Lucas was and Nathan had taken it upon himself to take care of them as much as Lucas would let him.

"I didn't want to interrupt earlier. I'm sorry if I startled you," he finished, returning his gaze back to the boy. 

Lucas nodded and glanced down a Cailin, making sure she was really asleep before talking softly. She been up since early that morning, in spite of the cold and had been getting crankier as time went on; he didn't want to risk waking her again.

"You didn't, it's all right. I was just getting her to sleep," he replied.

"So I heard," Nathan cleared his throat and smiled at the teen, making Lucas wonder what exactly was coming next. "I couldn't' quite hear it, but that song you were humming was familiar, what was it?"

Lucas blushed, a bright red stain starting at his neck and traveling all the way up to his ears. He coughed and ducked his head, mumbling something under his breath.

"What was that?" Nathan asked, by now fully intrigued as to what the song had been. Lucas didn't show his reactions to things often, so Nathan wouldn't pass this opportunity by willingly.

"The Rainbow Connection," Lucas finally burst out chagrined, waiting for the ribbing to start. It was one thing to sing Cailin's song to her in front of everybody, but to be caught with this one…it was just embarrassing.

"Ah," Nathan said, biting back a grin. If only Lucas knew.

"Ah? That's it?" Lucas exclaimed softly, keeping in mind the sleeping child not two feet away from him. 

"Well yeah, I mean, it's been a few years from my Kermit days, but I remember that song." He patted the boy on the knee and stood, walking to the door. He was just closing it when he suddenly leaned his head back in. "And Lucas."

The boy looked up, the red slowly fading from his face.

"That song seems to be universal between sick kids and their fathers. Robert had the mumps when he was little." With that he closed the door, but not before hearing the burst of laughter coming from the room beyond.

Some secrets were best kept hidden, but some were better shared, and this was one of them.


End file.
